but why
by timeturneruser
Summary: anther story of when ron and hermione abandon him with a twist and new spells
1. Chapter 1

Harry's friends had turned on him after the D.O.M the person he didn't receive a letter was from Ginny. The letter from Luna was nice she reached out a comforting hand well Ron, Hermione and Neville were angry with him. He decided to write to Ginny and get it out of the way.

Dear Ginny:

I understand if you feel the same way as Ron Hermione and Neville I understand it was my fault. But Partially Hermione's fault I begged her to keep you there but she put her foot down that they you were coming. So I don't see why they are angry at me they wouldn't have been hurt if they stayed behind like I wanted them to. I am sorry that you got hurt I never wanted to see you get hurt. I even broke a promise to myself I see to it if it was in my power that you wouldn't get hurt. I made that promise after my second year it pained me to see that you were hurt and used. So please forgive me I am trying to learn oculmency but with losing friends and my godfathers death I cant focus.

Love your friend

Harry

Harry sent that letter with Hedwig as fast she could carry it and he went downstairs and made breakfast. He came back up and changed and did his chores and he waited for a response he got it the next morning.

Harry,

It isn't your fault that I got hurt it was my own I purposely took the bone breaking curse to get the death eater. Harry I am also touched that you don't want me to be hurt but it will happen you cant protect me. I also called Hermione out she is staying here because she needs to make frequent visits to St. Mangos. She told me and I quote " I don't care he at least needed a plan and he should have worked harder on oculmency instead of complaining about Snape."

I heard the way he taught by over hearing your conversations that is mind rape plain and simply and tore down what shields you had and made you more open. So know this I am your friend and Luna said she will be your friend also.

Ginny

That was the best news Harry got all day he did silent dance and made breakfast and whistled a happy tune in his head. He did chores and meditated and found it easy to do now that he was happy. He finished and wrote a letter to Ginny.

Ginny,

You don't know how happy it made me to realize I had true friends who stuck by me not matter the mistake I made. Do me a favor I know they cant tell who does magic in a pureblood home. Send them a Ginny special which is a bat boogey hex or better yet a Harry special and you can make it up.

Harry

This went on for the month until Harry got pulled out by the headmaster and brought to the Burrow on his birthday.

He arrived to the Weasleys and Hermione eating dinner Ginny got up and hugged him Ron and Hermione's face were of shock and disbelief. He looked around and saw the table was missing Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy.

He was invited to sit down as soon as he did Ron and Hermione got up Harry was surprised they treated him like a disease. He lost it " oh do sit down you're the ones who insisted on going it wasn't me. Oh wait I know why you wanted to go you wanted to be part of anther Potter adventure but wait this time you got hurt that wasn't supposed to happen."

They turned and glared at him " oh do shut up were trying to protect you always seem to go off and be the hero. If you actually blocked out those visions we would have never had to go to the ministry in the first place."

Harry got a sly smile on his face" Ron do I need to remind you that those vision actually saved your fathers life or have you all but forgotten."

Ron had no comeback but to storm out of the door followed by Hermione he sat down and ate. Molly finally found her voice " I cant believe those 2 they turn there back at the first sign of trouble or get hurt."

Harry nodded in agreement Ginny smiled " well don't worry mom I got them back and all but good."

Harry laughed Molly looked confused " well mom me and Harry through letters actually came up with a new curse. It causes the person who starts to enjoy there favorite activity or stares at there favorite object to long they become nauseas."

Molly did remember Ron not talking about quid itch and taking down his posters and Hermione avoiding books at all costs. " you caused that you should paten that idea and the bat boogey."

Harry laughed again " That isn't the only spell we came up with we came up with a lot more spells. My favorite was is the swirly charm gives the victim the appearances of having just gotten a swirly."

Molly was gob smacked they invented spells by mail to get at Hermione and Ron when those 2 got together they were dangerous. Letters arrived from Hogwarts and the O.W.L results " Ron Hermione down here you got Letters from Hogwarts."

They came down and opened there letters Harry got all O's on every subject he was shocked and he had a perfects badge. He then looked up and saw Molly reading a letter " Ronald you failed all your classes and O.W.L.S you got kicked out of Hogwarts."

He was gob smacked how could he have done that " its Harry's fault if he wasn't complaining so much I would have passed."

Harry slid his results to Molly she looked them over " I don't want you blaming others for your problems. Harry was studying by his results he had the highest O.W.L results so now what's your excuse."

He was spurting for a answer Harry sighed he lifted his wand " blabber mouth." Ron eyes got blank and then nothing.

Molly looked confused Harry held up one finger as to wait Ron spoke " well you see I was spending all time making love potions to use on Hermione. Then I worked on the imperious on her to Hate Harry I got it down at the beginning of the summer. I know I need her so I was the one that hit her with the curse knowing she would need constant care and would keep me around so she only have me to talk to."

His eyes returned to normal he looked around confused and Molly had a look of shock so did everyone else. Harry stood up and went to find Hermione and he found her in her room crying he stunned her and brought her down. When he entered the kitchen the Aurors were there he woke up Hermione " I am sorry there is no way to end the curse unless the person wants it to and may buy is way out of jail to end it."

Harry was royally pissed he pointed his wand at Hermione and put all his hate for Ron and Bellatrix and Voldmort into the spell. He shouted " Imperio" the Aurors turned towards him with wands raised.

Hermione's returned and she ran and hugged Harry " thank you how did you end that curse there isn't one unless the caster releases the person or he dies."

Harry smiled " Hermione you may understand this say Ron's negative spell was -6 and my negative spell was - 10 what would happen ? "

She thought about it and then got it " Harry that is muggle math a negative times a negative equals a positive so in essence would shatter the curse."

Harry smirked and conjured a small rabbit and cast a weak killing curse they were surprised at this. He then cast a high level death curse and the rabbit jumped up the Aurors were stunned " Me and Ginny thought of this in are letters."

Ginny motioned for them to follow they all took the floo to saint mungos and walked into Neville's parents room. He looked up them confused Harry reached over and calmed him and pulled the IV out of them and waited a few minutes. Neville went to say something but Harry held him down Harry pointed his wand at his dad and Ginny at his mom. They winked and drank a potion that would create absolute hate for 2 minutes they also invented that potion.

They cast the torture curse Neville freaked at this but both of his parents sat up and they ended the curse and staggered as the potion wore off. Neville was crying they walked out Harry handed a sample of the potion to the Aurors " hand this to your high level healers and Aurors and will create absolute hate for a few minutes but keeps your mind and cast the curses needed to revive them or heal them." He handed them anther bottle " for a lot of patients use this one it lasts for hours but don't use the death curse on a body that is more then a hour died it wont work." He handed them a necklace " this monitors Heart rate and when you flat line or fall below a certain rate it will port key you out of there and cut through any wards and bring you here."

The Aurors looked stunned these kids created stuff and thought of stuff that no adult would have it was outstanding. Ginny spoke up " now those are not free those are for you to look at you wont figure them out to copy them. You will need to come to us for the rights to them so that way we can get paid for a work. We also will give you are spells that we invented that are good for combat."

Finally a woman stepped up " why don't you 2 stop by office tomorrow and we can talk because we could use those."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
